Папа
by Alice Parker
Summary: Тема отшений Беллы с отцом, захватывая всем известные отношения с Эдвардом. Мнение Беллы о семье, в частности, - о её отце Чарли. И на десерт, конечно же, зажимания с Эдвардом - ну куда без них.
1. Chapter 1

ПАПА.

Развалившаяся семья – первое, что приходит в голову, когда меня кто-то спрашивает о родителях. Не могу похвастаться белым заборчиком, воскресными ужинами, совместными поездками по штатам, походами в Ihop… Но мне чертовски этого не хватает. Я, конечно же, не из тех нюней, что всякий раз станут копаться в своей несчастной судьбе и говорить об этом всем. Но, по-моему, нормальную семью заслужил каждый. Всё могло обернуться куда хуже – кто знает, может, я сейчас даже говорить об этом не хотела бы, - но жизнь строится так, как ей надо, не спрашивая нас, хотим ли мы быть в центре раскола самого дорогого, что есть у человека. Благо, это произошло, когда я не очень осознавала всю горечь ситуации и не могла часами сидеть и ныть по этому поводу, вот, как сейчас. Мама приложила массу усилий, чтобы внушить мне, что всё не так страшно, что всё это делается к лучшему. Может, так оно и было – иначе сейчас я бы не вспоминала об этом так спокойно. Мама объясняла, что это не моя вина, очевидно, предположив, что я в первую очередь начну обвинять себя в их разрыве с папой. Я кивала, пока ещё не до конца осознавая, что разрыв предполагает отсутствие привычного - белого заборчика, воскресных ужинов, совместных поездок по штатам, походов в Ihop… - эти младенческие мелочи казались важными только тогда. Теперь, когда у меня уже давно совсем другие интересы и взгляды – я понимаю истинную ценность того, чего меня когда-то лишили. Совсем не хочу винить папу или маму. По-моему они поступили честно друг с другом. Ведь какой смысл пытаться пристыковать концы проводов, в которых уже никогда не будет тока? Во всём есть две стороны, так и в разводе родителей: так лучше, и я скучаю..

Чарли никогда особо не доставал меня вот этими актами психологической поддержки, в отличие от мамы. В общем, она тоже не доставала – просто она.. очень отличается от него характером. Чарли не старался всякий раз меня обнять, приободрить, нравоучать, разъяснить мне суть вещей. Большая часть времени, проведённая им наедине со мной в попытке быть заботливым отцом – наполнена тишиной. Приятной, успокаивающей тишиной, ничем не хуже дающей мне разъяснение сути многих вещей без слов. Теперь я понимаю, что они оба проявляли заботу, как проявляют её и сейчас – только каждый по-своему. Неловкие попытки Чарли заговорить со мной, пожалуй, можно расценивать как хорошее объятье. И мне, честное слово, приятно перекинуться с ним парой слов, как два старых дружбана. Конечно, это не очень нормально, но и я не могу похвастаться хрупкостью характера и необходимостью питать своё эго родительской заботой. Всё на своих местах. Иногда мне кажется, что я едва знаю Чарли, что он совсем мне не родной человек, но от этого я не испытываю к нему презрения или недоверия.. Только неловкость. Ту самую, что он испытывает ко мне. Мы просто не привыкли быть стандартными папой и дочкой. Не в этой жизни. Может, просто маловато времени было, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу.. Тем не менее, мне, судя по всему, выдалась прекрасная возможность всё это исправить. Я отправлялась в Форкс, полная сил и предвидения чего-то нового и необычного. Конечно, я не предвидела вампиров и оборотней, но общение с одной частью моей некогда целой семьи мне было обеспечено.

Видя, какой пресной стала жизнь Чарли, я изо всех сил старалась ему помочь хоть тем, немногим, что умела. Бросив рюкзак на пол и, умывшись, я поплелась в кухню, попутно закатывая рукава, чтобы приступить к приготовлению запеканки. Чарли нужна домашняя еда, нельзя же всё время питаться стейками и гамбургерами в кафе. Пара нехитрых движений, и запеканка уже стояла в печи, тихонько попыхивая. Грибы и мясо, сладкий перец и картофель дружно пеклись под теннами в печи, источая аромат, который тут же распространился по всему дому в ожидании Чарли. Вдыхая все эти запахи, я сама невольно проголодалась. Неужели Эдвард не испытывает даже чуточку того, голода, что обычные люди, когда чувствует запах ароматной еды? (Вот так всегда – мысли о папе и семье могут запросто вернуться к моему возлюбленному) – я улыбнулась мысли. Неужели ему не хочется даже кусочек попробовать? Нужно будет попытаться уговорить его что-нибудь при мне съесть. Это доставит мне невероятное удовольствие, потому что я уверена, что ест он тоже очень по-особенному, чаруя меня. Он сейчас, наверное, тоже занят приготовлением ужина... Я помотала головой, вытряхнув неприятные картинки из головы. Меня по-прежнему пугала мысль об убийстве животных, когда я начинала красочно представлять это.

- Привет, пап!

- Привет, Белз, - Чарли выглядел уставшим и сонным, но его лицо чуть оживилось, как только в нос ударил аромат еды.

Я чуть потёрла шею – новый шерстяной свитер покалывал кожу на шее, и я всё никак не могла к нему привыкнуть.

- Что-то готовите на день школы? – вдруг спросил Чарли, доедая запеканку, после нескольких комплиментов в адрес моих кулинарных навыков. Я легонько постучала вилкой по краю тарелки.

- Честно говоря, мне совсем не хотелось бы участвовать, но для всех обязательно, с досадой ответила я. – Надеюсь, не заставят петь и танцевать..

- А почему бы и нет? – улыбнулся Чарли.

- Ну уж нет, ты же знаешь, я такая неуклюжая, ну какие танцы. Нет, нет.. Эдвард-то уж точно придумает что-нибудь, чтобы не участвовать, если ему не хочется, а со мной… со мной всё не так просто.

Чарли немного помрачнел и опустил глаза. Ему по-прежнему не нравилось сознавать, что я встречаюсь с Эдвардом, и он по-прежнему считал, что это безопасно. Да, куда уж безопасней! По-моему, в этом городе я одна свято верю в то, что Эдвард не может причинить мне вреда или же каким-то образом стать причиной неприятностей в моей жизни.

- А…Эдвард.. он, надеюсь, ведёт себя хорошо? – осторожно спросил Чарли, делая глоток пива.

- В каком смысле?... – спросила было я, но тут же запнулась, не до конца понимая, что папа имеет в виду. – Ээ.. ну, ….да, пожалуй.

- Как-то неуверенно, - настороженно проговорил Чарли, однако я не чувствовала угрозы в его тоне. Сейчас я могла только испытывать дикое смущение, сама не зная, почему, ведь Эдвард действительно вёл себя хорошо, если я правильно поняла Чарли. И мне это не нравилось. Я улыбнулась тому, куда завели мысли. Телефон загудел, и я потянулась в карман, густо покраснев.

- Лёгок на помине, - проворчал Чарли.

- «Я за тобой шпионю. »

- «Ах, ты мерзавец! » - был мой ответ. Только нажав кнопку «отправить», я поняла, что всё время улыбаюсь, пока набирала смс. Чарли закатил глаза, устало улыбнувшись. Мои глаза нервно метнули в сторону окна, но, конечно, никого я там не увидела. Уже почти подскочив на ноги, я остановилась и замедлила свои действия по уборке посуды, чтобы не вызвать у Чарли подозрений, чего это я так быстро собралась в свою комнату. Совершенно нет желания каждый раз готовиться к тому, что он заявится проверить, одна ли я, не пролез ли ко мне в окно ловкий Ромео. От одной мысли, что Эдвард где-то рядом и сейчас, скорее всего, в моей комнате – ждёт – меня бросило в жар. Будто он УЖЕ обнимал меня…

Чарли уселся на диван и включил телевизор, он пару раз переключил каналы и, остановившись на каком-то экшене, стал смотреть. Меня всегда поражала способность многих людей, и Чарли в том числе, смотреть кино с середины, вникать почти за пару минут и смотреть до конца, будто уже не первую серию. Он, казалось, всё внимание отдал фильму в считанные минуты, пока я мыла посуду, и наш разговор был забыт. Я аккуратно протёрла сухим полотенцем тарелки и вилки и поставила их на свои места в шкафу. Едва я направилась к лестнице, Чарли обернулся:

- Просто врежь ему, если что, ок?

Я вздрогнула и нервно хихикнула, качая головой. Можно подумать в случае с силой Эдварда меня бы это спасло…

Чарли всякого от меня тут уже успел натерпеться, можно сказать – прочувствовал всю гамму чувств давно позабытого родительского долга в виде нервов и переживаний, радостей, закатывания глаз и даже драматических моментов, когда я вынуждена была расстроить его своим резким отъездом, наговорив попутно много неприятных вещей. Конечно, я так не думаю. Но мне пришлось побыть отличной актрисой и заставить его поверить в мою ложь. Отвратительное чувство. Чарли по-прежнему злился на Эдварда. Гнев его был тихим и грозным, и от этого легче не становилось. Я понимала, что он в любой момент может взорваться и высказаться обо всём, что наболело в его тщательно скрываемой душе. Однако, мне это не помешало, как и прежде встречать Эдварда поздно вечером в своей комнате, опасаясь, правда, что Чарли может зайти в любую минуту. Кто из нас был более бессовестным: я, пускающая Эдварда, или Эдвард, продолжающий посещать меня в комнате не смотря ни на что?

Комната уже была погружена в глубокую тьму, глаза не спешили привыкнуть. Я закрыла за собой дверь. Повернувшись, я не спеша стянула колючий свитер и повесила на небольшой крючок на двери. Стараясь не тереть кожу на шее, я лишь слегка коснулась пальцами раздражённой за день кожи. Прохладные губы коснулись моего уха, я лишь немного вздрогнула от неожиданности и обернулась, встретив родное лицо Эдварда, внимательно рассматривающего моё собственное.

- Так, значит я мерзавец, да? - Шальная ухмылка на его лице.

- Именно. Шпионить нехорошо, - я шутливо вычерчивала на его груди сумасшедшие узоры, на самом деле лишь бы не умирать снова и снова, глядя в его почерневшие от страсти глаза. Что на него нашло? Эдвард медленно приблизился, пока моя спина с глухим стуком не коснулась двери. Он чуть склонил голову в сторону, присматриваясь к моей шее, затем прохладные гладкие пальцы скользнули по коже.

- Что это?.. Эдвард выглядел взволнованным. Как он в кромешной тьме вообще что-то разглядел?! Я бросила взгляд на окно – лунный свет действительно был теперь заметным, он заполнил собой часть комнаты, - мои глаза привыкли к темноте.

- Новый свитер… он колючий, - в замешательстве пожаловалась я, стараясь совладать с эмоциями и прямо не ПОПРОСИТЬ Эдварда избавить меня от мук своими нежными, излечивающими поцелуями. Тем не менее, пространство закружилось, мои колени ослабли, как только Эдвард осторожно прикоснулся губами к моей тонкой шее. Он поднимался то выше, то спускался чуть ниже, покрывая мягкими поцелуями каждый участок кожи во всех сторон. Казалось, что его губы горят, обжигают меня, заставляя дрожать от удовольствия.

- Так лучше? – шепнул он.

- Боже, дааа… - мне хотелось это простонать во весь голос. Эдвард чуть отстранился и удивлённо посмотрел на меня.

- Что, до такой степени? – его самодовольный тон заставил меня покраснеть с ног до головы. Не дожидаясь моего невнятного ответа, Эдвард приник губами к моим, врываясь в моё сознание одним лишь поцелуем. Изо всех сил я старалась повторять его уверенные движения. Я обожала целовать Эдварда, но когда он сам становится инициатором одного из таких помутняющих рассудок поцелуев, я на седьмом небе. Сейчас он был намного смелее, чем, например, полгода назад. С каждыми нашими минутами наедине, он становится всё увереннее и податливее. Я вспомнила наш первый поцелуй в этой комнате, как он робко приближался ко мне, и, наконец, с такой мукой отстранился всего через пару мгновений. Теперь же он заметно был рад тому, что обладает большей уверенностью и меньшим количеством страха. Во всяком случае, я так думала. Эдвард мягко обхватил меня за талию во время поцелуя, и я почувствовала резкий импульс, окончательно лишивший меня разума – Эдвард коснулся обнажённой кожи по бокам, где моя футболка чуть задралась. Я запустила руки в его шикарные пышные волосы, и Эдвард тут же углубил поцелуй, настойчиво массируя языком и губами мой ослабший от интенсивного поцелуя язык. Лишь секунду Эдвард оторвался от меня и отчётливо произнёс, тяжело дыша, прежде чем снова обхватить мои губы в поцелуе.

- Чарли поднимается по лестнице.

Я успела лишь сдавленно пискнуть, совсем не понимая, как можно продолжать то, что мы начали, когда практически сразу за дверью находится Чарли! Но Эдвард как ни в чём ни бывало нежно целовал мои губы, подбородок, горло, шею.. Я была тиха как мышь, напрягаясь всем телом от ужаса – больше всего я боялась именно папы, заставшего Эдварда. Я в темноте. Даже, если Эдвард сумеет улизнуть через окно – я не успею включить свет, ещё очень рано для сна – что я ему отвечу? Всё это будет ужасно подозрительно, Чарли всё-таки коп, и он будет чертовски зол, когда сопоставит всё в уме и вычислит присутствие Эдварда. Робко отвечая на страстный поцелуй, я, навострив слух, стараясь не пропустить ничего важного за дверью. Шаги Чарли теперь были слышны уже и мне! Он устало поднимался по лестнице, и никто не мог знать – к себе в комнату спать, или сказать мне что-нибудь. Я чувствовала, как сознание разрывается между праведным стыдом и отчаянной страстью, которая захватила нас обоих. Эдварда же явно забавляла вся эта ситуация, и он продолжал «мучить» меня своими ласками. Наконец, дверь в комнату Чарли хлопнула, и я вздохнула с облегчением. Довольный Эдвард смотрел на меня сверху вниз, я пригрозила ему пальцем.

- Ты!...Чарли сказал, что я могу тебе врезать, если ты будешь плохо себя вести! – почти шёпотом строго проговорила я. Невозможно было сдержать улыбку, и Эдвард без труда её распознал. Он ухмыльнулся и погладил меня по талии и бокам.

- Так врежь! – Эдвард тихо засмеялся.

- Я не врезать тебе хочу.. а прикоснуться, - призналась я, теперь уже не сводя с него глаз. Эдвард молча смотрел на меня, и я успела принять его реакцию за ответ. Я провела рукой от его шеи к груди, чуть зацепив пальцами воротник тёмно-синей футболки. Тело Эдварда напряглось, давая моим дрожащим пальцам почувствовать гранит его мышц под футболкой. Я увлеклась, скользнув рукой к животу, напряжённому, как сталь. Едва кончики пальцев коснулись ремня, Эдвард мягко взял меня за запястья. На всякий случай, я попыталась осторожно вырваться, но он лишь предупредительно посмотрел на меня - лицо было таким серьёзным, словно он и не целовал меня так безумно всего пару мгновений назад. Мне очень хотелось возразить. Сказать, что это нечестно по отношению ко мне – довести до такого состояния, а потом просто отказать. Но я сама прекрасно понимала, что мы обсуждали это раз сто. Мы сталкиваемся с необходимостью это обсудить всякий раз, когда ласкаем друг друга. Каждый раз упираемся в ГРАНЬ.

Остаток вечера мы провели на постели, нежно обнимаясь и беседуя обо всём подряд. Однако меня ни на секунду не покидала мысль, что в моей ответственности – сломить грань. Расширить пределы…

Чарли тихо посапывал в своей комнате, когда Эдвард накрыл нас одеялом, щедро поделившись большей частью со мной. Он мягко поглаживал меня по голове, пока веки не отяжелели, и я медленно погрузилась в сладкий сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2.

- То есть как это: «Мне не очень хочется?». Это же день школы, и участие в развлекательной программе – это своеобразная дань школе, в которой ты учишься, Изабелла. Старшеклассники должны подавать пример. Хоть маленькую роль – но ты должна исполнить. – Миссис Пичер умела повлиять на любого человека, и сейчас она снова применяла свои чары внушения на мне. Она никогда никого не заставляла, но все, тем не менее, выполняли всё, чего бы она ни пожелала. Меня откровенно не привлекала перспектива участвовать в школьном вечере, даже в самой маленькой роли!

- Можно тогда я буду каким-нибудь деревом?

- Нет. Все деревья и кустарники уже заняты малышами. Я бы была рада, если бы ты сыграла роль феи, ты такая миленькая!

Я покраснела и нервно облизнула губы. Я не гожусь даже на роль кедра.

- Я не могу. Никак, нет.

- Твою красоту просто стыдно не показывать! Ты будешь феей.

- А..

- А в роли Принца Горных Вершин мне бы хотелось увидеть Эдварда Каллена, - я чуть пошатнулась. – Да. Но этот молодой человек совершенно неуправляем, - с досадой и благоговением одновременно проговорила миссис Пичер, будто сама себе. Абсолютно все женщины любого возраста абсолютно одинаково выглядят, когда говорят об Эдварде Каллене.

- А что с ним такое? – зачем я спрашиваю? Он вампир, а так с ним вообщем-то всё в порядке.

- Ну, он отказался от участия.

- Что?! А я, почему не могу?

- Ему нужно помочь доктору Карлайлу, он так сказал.

«Мерзавец. Хочет, чтобы я выглядела неуклюжим медведем, а сам в это время будет исподтишка наблюдать!»

Зал кутался в красочные школьные газеты и гирлянды, пока я тихо пробиралась через толпы суетящихся учеников, занятых расстановкой стульев для гостей. Несколько старшеклассников и учителей затаскивали на импровизированную сцену рояль, пока второклассник торжественно читал стихи. Я тут же представила, как Эдвард водружает на сцену рояль, обхватив его обеими руками, как пустую картонную коробку. Миссис Пичер раздавала указания, держа в руках горсть значков и флажков с эмблемой Школы Спартанцев. Я совершенно не чувствовала себя частью всей этой суеты, а потому пока не начинала нервничать – похоже, я пока действительно не осознавала, что мне предстоит стоять на этой самой сцене, чёрт возьми! С трудом отыскав взглядом Джессику, я стремительно бросилась к ней, хватаясь за соломинку.

- Джессика! У меня невероятная просьба к тебе, – решительно начала я, пока Джессика, даже не оборачиваясь, прикалывала края гирлянды на бортики стены, обитые тканью.

- Тогда какой в ней смысл? – захихикала Джессика, её светлые волосы, собранные в хвостик, задорно подрагивали.

- Я могу как-то избежать этого выступления? Может, ты будешь феей, а? – мне было ужасно неловко просить о чём-то.

- Ты что, у меня уже есть роль, - я падчерица, - пробормотала Джессика, зажимая зубами десяток булавок, пока возилась с гирляндой.

- Падчерицу играешь ты?! – искренне удивилась я. – Ладно… а, может мне притвориться больной?

- Белла, - Джес повернулась ко мне, - Мисс Пичер знает, что ты не хочешь, думаешь, она поверит в этот бред? Отговорка про болезни уже давно не прокатывает. Училки всегда звонят предкам и проверяют.

- Да, ты права.. - ну, как можно быть такой болтухой? Если бы я потерпела всего немного и не высказывала своего недовольства, можно было бы избежать всего и спокойно прикинуться больной! Нужно прекратить паниковать и репетировать. Не хватало ещё слова забыть. У меня хоть реплики есть?

От мысли, что со сцены придётся что-то говорить мне свело живот, коп подступил к горлу, и моментально испортилось настроение. А я думала, такие перемены настроения бывают только у Эдварда. Может, у него потому, что он тоже нервничает? Да как вампир вообще может нервничать?

Эдвард появился, как только я сделала шаг по направлению к стоянке. Он невинно улыбался, открывая объятия для меня. Я не могла отказать себе в удовольствии почувствовать волнующий холод, исходящий от него, разогревающий меня холод.

- Так, значит, помочь Карлайлу в больнице.., - проговорила я, уткнувшись в лацкан его короткого серого пальто, шутливо дуясь на Эдварда. Над ухом послышался его мягкий тихий смех. Я задрожала от вибраций этого удивительного голоса, и Эдвард крепче прижал меня к себе. Наверняка все, кто есть на стоянке, снова таращатся.

- Дааа, очень важное дело. Требует максимум ответственности, - с наигранной серьёзностью ответил Эдвард, чуть не засмеявшись снова. Я слегка ударила по руке моего Принца Горных Вершин, опасаясь, что он раскрошится, как хрустальный кубок с моим счастьем.

- Ты понимаешь, что так нечестно? Я же совершенно не хочу участвовать.. Как я выглядеть там буду? Сегодня мы репетировали, и это… это было…И отказаться не могу..

- Ты будешь выглядеть прекрасно, - мягко заверил меня Эдвард, глядя прямо в глаза.

- Мне было бы гораздо проще с тобой.. – а проще ли? - Почему ты отказался?

- Не хотел участвовать, - о, эта улыбка сведёт меня с ума! Прекрати так улыбаться, Эдвард Каллен, немедленно! За этот особый изгиб губ можно простить всё на свете и выступить на всех школьных мероприятиях штата Вашингтон.

- Я буду феей, а феи, они… такие воздушные, грациозные…

Эдвард наклонился и прошептал мне на ухо:

- Белла, я знаю, иногда… ты можешь быть… очень грациозной… - дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику, пока я осмысливала его слова. Иногда он, по-моему, даже сам не осознаёт, насколько эротично звучит его голос.

Чарли надкусил гренку и стал жевать, его усы шевелились при каждом движении челюсти. Я не стала рассказывать ему о празднике – после целого дня репетиций и театральных выпадов, последним, что мне хотелось вспоминать – была школа. В душе же я искренне надеялась, что он придёт поддержать меня, хотя в присутствии поддержки в лице Эдварда я тоже не сомневалась.

Когда в последний раз Чарли посещал хоть какое-то мероприятие, кроме моего дня рождения? Посещал ли? Я не могла вспомнить. Оставалось надеяться, что хотя бы в детском саду он чтил меня своим присутствием на очередном празднике в честь рождества или 4 июля. Чарли просто не появлялся, уж не знаю, почему. Мама же никогда не пропускала ничего, что связано со мной, а вот Чарли.. У него, как мне казалось, всегда была гора работы. Может, так оно и было. В конце концов, теперь у меня есть отличная возможность облажаться сразу перед двумя дорогими людьми. В компенсацию отсутствия мамы на этот раз. Хотя однажды в младших классах Чарли всё-таки пришёл на одно из школьных мероприятий, и, могу поклясться, я была по-настоящему счастлива в тот день. Он и мама сидели рядом и смотрели на меня, я волновалась, как чёрт, пот струйками тёк по спине, но я тогда впервые ощутила нечто прекрасное – гордость за свою семью и за себя. Я просто смотрела на них и чувствовала, что мы одно целое, что мы части союза, родные, близкие. У нас нет секретов, нет сомнений друг в друге, нет ничего, что омрачило бы нашу удивительную, хотя и скромную жизнь вместе. Чувство гордости захватило меня, и я по-настоящему наслаждалась праздником, я даже наслаждалась всем этим, хотя внешне наверняка походила на скукоженную морковь. Но мне было всё равно, потому что в душе поселилось светлое чувство радости, которую испытывает ребёнок, глядя на родителей, ощущая связь с ними. Это редкие моменты, но они случаются именно вот так внезапно, на людях, как ни странно. Нет места быту, упрёкам из-за не вымытой вовремя посуды, из-за разбросанных вещей и неубранной комнаты, нет ворчания из-за работающего но ночам телевизора и позднего появления дома. Есть только несколько секунд счастья, за которые успеваешь понять, кто ты и кто действительно рядом с тобой.

Я была маленькой и жалкой, и я понятия не имела, что родители собираются развестись. Однако в тот день… в тот день я могу поклясться, они и не думали о разводе. Каждый из них смотрел на мои попытки выступить перед публикой, зная, как я это ненавижу, гордились мной. Как я гордилась ими, сидящими там. Теперь передо мной стояла задача снова проявить себя и в душе я хотела снова испытать это чувство, хотя заранее понимала, что это совершенно невозможно испытать одинаковые эмоции дважды. Тем более гордость за свою семью, которой вообще больше нет.

Как бы там ни было, но этот день близился, а я всё утверждалась в своей полной безнадежности. Наверное, мне нужно было снова ощутить родительскую заботу хотя бы виде присутствия на ответственном для меня мероприятии, наверное, я нуждалась в этом.

- Так что у вас там стряслось? – спросила я Чарли. В последнее время он практически спал на работе, а если я и видела его, как сейчас, то выглядел он далеко не лучшим образом. Глаза впавшие, под ними синюшные круги, брови сосредоточенно сошлись на переносице, а всё лицо было изрядно помятым. Он хотел спать.

Чарли, будто оправившись ото сна, пока я смотрела на него, ответил:

- Ты знаешь, меня всегда поражало, что в таком маленьком, практически никому не нужном городке, могут происходить такие странные вещи.

Действительно, какой интерес вампирам тусоваться с оборотнями в крохотной деревеньке?

- Снова убийства? – с животе возникло покалывание, как бывает при волнении. Я по-прежнему до смерти боялась Виктории, не смотря на все уверения Эдварда, что он защитит меня. Я доверяла ему, но всё равно боялась. Потому что убийства продолжались. Чарли кивнул в ответ на мой вопрос. Сейчас у них в участке идёт серьёзное расследование повторяющихся убийств – не таких частых, чтобы поднять панику, не таких редких, чтобы не внушить мне ужас и поднять на уши полицию маленького городка, привыкшую к мелким, несерьёзным правонарушениям. А, когда забираешь чью-то жизнь, это серьёзное правонарушение. И в полиции об этом знаю лучше, чем где бы то ни было. Что буду я делать, когда Эдвард обратит меня? Когда он нежно прикоснётся губами к тонкой коже у меня на шее, совсем как при наших ласках, совсем как будто бы без намерения кусать… и осторожно вонзит острые зубы, забирая мою жизнь.. Что тогда, Мы что-нибудь придумаем, пока я не знаю, что.

- Видимо, городок не такой уж ненужный…, - раз сюда все кому не лень являются с явным намерением напиться моей крови.

- Да брось, ты же сама говорила, что это скукота несусветная. Говорила, какой интерес тут жить вообще? Ты говорила, что никогда в жизни не стала бы жить в такой дыре.

- Я не говорила про дыру.

Чарли закатил глаза.

- Ну, ты будешь отрицать?

- Я поменяла своё мнение. Могу же я поменять мнение? Форкс – отличный город. – школа славится вампирами, а если посмотрите направо – пляж Ла Пуш, славится оборотнями.

- Ты просто влюбилась доченька, - заключил Чарли, допивая чай. – И не в Форкс. Если бы не твоё нынешнее состояние, ты бы от скуки тут маялась со своим стариком, - намекая на себя сказал Чарли.

- Чар… папа. Я ехала сюда побыть с тобой, прости, что я всё время с Эдвардом. Я знаю, он не очень хорошо поступил…

- О, хватит этих розовых сопелек, Белз. – улыбнулся Чарли, чуть потрепав меня по голове. Он не хотел говорить об Эдварде, потому что до сих пор злился на него и знал, что мои оправдания никогда не изменят его мнения о моём парне. О моём парне-вампире, который собирается забрать мою жизнь, жизнь дочери полицейского, у которого под рукой всегда пистолет.

Что-то, однако, подсказывало, что Чарли внял моим словам, он наверняка хотел услышать от меня эти слова – я приехала побыть с ним – и я не солгала, произнося их.


End file.
